Not Meant to Be A Koopa
by DarkWriter7673
Summary: Lemmy Koopa isn't like the other koopas. He isn't strong, big, or smart. He gets bullied and thinks he is worthless because of it. But when problems arrive will he realize his purpose. Join Lemmy through his adventure. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE, AND BLOOD. CHECK MY BIO TO SEE WHAT STORIES I'M WORKING ON. FINAL CHAPTER COMING SOON.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Not Meant to Be A Koopa**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**New Story Enjoy**

* * *

The koopa's were in their lava filled region of bowser's kingdom. There was the Lord Bowser's he was the well lord. Then there was the oldest and strongest was Morton Koopa Jr. Then Roy Koopa. Next is Ludwig Von Koopa the smartest. Then Larry Koopa. Next is Wendy Koopa the only female. Then the last to and unique ones. Iggy Koopa: he was supposed to be a genetically engineered super powered koopa created by Ludwig but was a failure and is a normal-ish koopa. Then there is the youngest Lemmy Koopa he was the weakest smallest and shunned by the rest of the Koopa family. Everyone hates him except for Iggy. Lemmy gets tormented by his brothers and sister. He also has some medical defects including vision problems in his right eye, and he is unable to walk so he gets around with his ball.

All the Koopa family were sitting at a large table at a discussion on how to kidnap the princess. Lemmy barely cared at all. Iggy on the other hand enjoyed talking about how to kidnap the princess. He trued his hardest to get Lemmy to participate. "Come on Lemmy please give a suggestion" Iggy begged. I sighed in depression "no one cares about what i have to say. I don't even know why I am here". Iggy felt sorry for him "hey guys Lemmy has a suggestion". They were just talking about a plan but everyone stopped when Iggy said that phrase. Bowser then spoke "This better be good". All eyes were on me. I gulped "uh m-m-maybe we could uh l-l-l-l-like ta-" Lemmy couldn't even finish his sentence because he fainted in complete total fear. Everyone except for Iggy started to laugh. "He is such a pathetic ass failure" Morton said everyone except Iggy agreed. Iggy got up carried Iggy off into their room. He let Iggy lay down until he woke up. Lemmy eventually did wake up and was confused. "Iggy what happened." Lemmy asked. Iggy wasn't going to tell him what actually happened, even though he loves his brother he doesn't want to see him cry. "Uh you fell asleep…at the table…yeah". "Oh i don't blame myself i never do anything there anyway" Lemmy said. We just stood there i complete silence when Lemmy broke it. "Hey Iggy thanks for always being there for me bro. No one else ever does that". Lemmy then gave Iggy a hug. "Sure Lemmy its no problem you know I love you right. Lemmy knew well that he did and he loved him they were always there for each other. "I know I love you too". Lemmy said. Later that same day Bowser came into all the rooms. Morton with Roy, Larry with Ludwig, Iggy with Lemmy, and Wendy was by herself; he told them the plans for the Kidnap of Peach. Then he came into our room "so here is the plane we ambush the castle with our airships then while the rest if your siblings plus you too take care of the castle residents i will have Kamek deal with Mario and Green Stache got it" Bowser said and actually Lemmy doesn't have his own airship he is 'unworthy' to own one so Lemmy shares with Iggy. Later that evening everyone was sound asleep except Lemmy so tomorrow is the day i get embarrassed by everyone because i can't defeat Mario. But I don't like to fight i like to play and have fun not fight Mario but nobody cares about me except Iggy. I sighed "I'm not ready I'm going to fail and get grounded just like last time or even worse beaten by daddy. I'm starting to freak out. "It's okay Lemmy calm down everything is gonna be fine" Lemmy told himself quietly. Lemmy then got on top of his ball which was near his bed and proceeded to the kitchen sink for a glass of water. Lemmy began to slowly drink his juice still in fear about what treachery can happen tomorrow. After Lemmy finished his water he put his glass away and went back to bed. Lemmy though was completely unaware if the actions that will occur tomorrow.

Lemmy then awoken to only see his ball was missing. "This was another one of their pranks Lemmy just ignored it and crawled to do his daily business. After all that was taken care of Lemmy decided to skip out on breakfast and just get ready for the raid. He crawled onto the airship hanger and climbed aboard Iggy's Airship. "Hey Iggy here is your ball i uh saw Morton with it and took it from him" Iggy stuttered…why did he stutter. "Thanks" Lemmy said as he hopped back on. Bowser then came in on the radio "Alright just fly towards the castle and stop everything at all cost" Bowser said on the p.a. We started moving along and traveling Lemmy sat and did nothing until his failure time came. We soon arrived at the castle and we landed and the rest fought off the threat. Then something bad came over the P.A. "Bowser come in Mario and Luigi are approaching the castle door". This

is Lemmy's chance He can finally prove he is not worthless and useless. Lemmy rolled out and confronted Mario and Luigi. They seen him and started laughing, this isn't new. He casted some balls which were easily avoided. Lemmy tried to throw a bomb which missed and before he knew it I was being stomped on and crushed by them both. After Lemmy was injured the Koopa mercenaries took his body and his ball back to the airship. Lemmy sat and edited until It was over, when it was Bowser failed and we flew back home. Of course Lemmy was grounded because he failed to destroy Mario and Luigi. Bowser also gave everyone individual rooms so Lemmy had my own circus theme room. Lemmy could overhear in the next door room Morton was talking to Roy about his loss. "HE IS WEAK AND COST US ALL THE ENTIRE MISSION" Morton said. "I don't want him here either it's just dead weight we need to tell bowser about this" Roy said. That phrases broke Lemmy's Spirit he began to cry.

* * *

**Well what do you all think next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Suicide

**Not Meant to Be A Koopa**

**Chapter 2: Suicide**

**Another chapter**

* * *

So Lemmy just got done overhearing people talking about him. He lost it and began crying "why me of all people why does it have to be me, It's because I'm a freak, pathetic, weak, and useless" Lemmy whispered to himself. Lemmy laid on the floor and sobbed. "I just want them to like me why won't nobody like me" Lemmy whispered to himself. Lemmy got up on his ball and went against his dad's command and left the room. He walked down the long corridor until he reached the game room where everyone seemed to be at. Lemmy was uninterested until he heard talking. "Our mercenaries are being taken out because they are to busy rescuing Lemmy" Larry preached. "I agree he is just dead weight which we can't afford" Ludwig said. Lemmy was really upset "they are talking about me" Lemmy whispered to himself. He then heard one voice that sent him off. "I'm sick and tired of always saving Lemmy ass like grow some muscle, he is just pathetic Bowser you can't keep him" Iggy said. " Lemmy went bursting out the front door crying. "I thought he was my friend" Lemmy sobbed to himself. As he was rolling he tripped on a stick which popped the ball and sent Lemmy flying into a gate. Still crying Lemmy wondered why it had to be him, why he was so alone and why no one cared for him. He wondered that if he died would anyone miss him. Of course not nobody would care. Lemmy then spotted a nearby sharp stick. He grabbed the sharp stick and without second thoughts Lemmy cut himself deep in his leg and blood gushed out except it didn't hurt in fact Lemmy though it felt good. It was really good it felt like all his problems were washed away. He cut himself again this time in has arm. It was a deep bloody gash. Still no pain just relief. "This is it this the answer if I'm gone then I can't be a worthless, useless Koopa" Lemmy said, then he started to silently sob. "I wasn't meant to be a Koopa" Lemmy silently said. He then cut himself on his plastron near his heart. **(the hard part on the front of a turtle)** he then cut another deep gash on his head. He then dropped the stick as a sense of weakness came across him which was nothing new. The huge loss of blood made him feel weak. Lemmy couldn't even move or talk he was covered in a bloody mess. Eventually he just went unconscious and he died…or so he thought. Lemmy awoken to see he wasn't at the castle grounds but instead is floating in what appears to be space. "Where am I" Lemmy asked he looked around then at himself and realized his cuts are gone and his blood is gone. "So this is what it's like when your dead" Lemmy said. Then a large ball of light approached Lemmy. He thought it was going to hit him though it didn't the ball of light stopped directly in front of him and then appeared a woman. Lemmy didn't know this woman but he knew she wanted to speak to him. "So Lemmy Koopa I know why you are here" the woman said. Lemmy wondered How does she know "no you don't" Lemmy said shedding a tear. "Ah but I do you attempted suicide" The woman said Lemmy was confused so she does know but something shocked home even more the fact that the woman said ATTEMPT suicide. "Wait you said attempt suicide so does that mean I'm" Lemmy said knowing exactly what it was. The woman nodded her head "you are still living in the world in between life and death known as the cosmic plane" the woman said Lemmy groaned in response "are you serious I'm so damn pathetic i can't even kill myself" Lemmy whispered to himself. "You aren't pathetic Lemmy there is a reason why I won't allow you to die" the woman said Lemmy was confused. "But I'm useless i just cause trouble with everyone else" Lemmy sobbed. "You aren't useless you have a use you just have to find it" the woman said. Lemmy thought did he actually have a use if so what could it be. "Well what is it" Lemmy asked the woman shook her head. "You have to figure out for yourself. Lemmy put his head down. "Can I ask you something Lemmy…why did you attempt suicide" the woman asked. "Because I'm worthless, useless, weak, and a freak" Lemmy said. "Liar" the woman said. Lemmy was confused what did she mean. "What do you mean" Lemmy asked in dead confusion. "You did it because you think your family doesn't love you" The woman said. Lemmy scoffed "think more like i know my family doesn't like me" Lemmy said. "Well then you will have to see for yourself" the woman said Lemmy sighed "what is there to see" Lemmy asked and started sobbing again. "Lemmy you aren't dead you are unconscious and alive but barely you need to tell them about all of this when you get better" the woman said. "But my dad will kill me" Lemmy said. "No he won't i promise" the woman said. Lemmy actually for the first time today smiled…it didn't last long. "Now Lemmy just because we are done talking for now doesn't mean I can bring you back that's natures job and someone has to heal you and I wish you the best" the woman said. Lemmy nodded his head. "Thanks" Lemmy said, he was actually happy and felt loved even thought the woman didn't say it. "Hey what is your name" Lemmy asked the woman. The woman smiled my name is Rosalina goddes of the cosmos. Rosalina returned into her ball of light and flew but before she did Lemmy could faintly hear faintly say "we will talk again Lemmy stay safe".

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it had to use Rosalina sometime next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Found Him

**Not Mean to Be A Koopa**

**Chapter 3: Found Him**

**Another Chapter and thank you reviewer**

* * *

Ludwig was in his own private Library reading a spell book which he was trying to Master. He tried his hardest but just couldn't do it. Ludwig thoughts then turned to Lemmy he is probably sad about another loss and another time being grounded. He put his spell book down "maybe I should check on the little guy I don't hate him he just always makes us lose" Ludwig mumbled to himself. Ludwig got up and made his way to Lemmy's room. He reached the door and he knew it was his because his name was plastered across the door. Ludwig knocked on the door "Lemmy it's me Ludwig lemme in" Ludwig said but got no response. He knocked again then the door creaked open. Ludwig looked around his room and noticed he was not there. "Where is he…you know what he is probably using the bathroom" Ludwig said and left his room. He walked back to his room and picked up the spell book. "Ah here is what went wrong i need Boo juice which can be extracted from a Boo…there is plenty of Boos floating near here" Ludwig said. He got up and proceeded out the castle front door to look for Boos. "Come out come out wherever you are" Ludwig said. Then Ludwig stepped in something. He looked down and saw blood "what the hell" Ludwig said as he stepped out of it. Then from the corner of his eye he spotted Lemmy popped ball "that can't be Lemmy's ball but it is" Ludwig said. He continued searching for what caused the blood and noticed a Koopa covered in blood. "Damn another solider" Ludwig murmured as he tried to pick it up when something stabbed him. "Ow what the" Ludwig move some blooded away from where he got stabbed and saw a spike. But Koopa soldiers don't have spikes. Ludwig removed the blood of the face and seen Lemmy's rainbow Mohawk. "Oh no oh my god" Ludwig said he felt like he was going to cry. He quickly picked the bloody Koopaling up and ran straight for Kameck. "Kameck something terrible happened" Ludwig said. Kameck gasped "what is it and what is that" Kamecked asked referring to the bloody Lemmy. "It's Lemmy I was looking for some Boos and I found him like this outside i don't know what happened" Ludwig cried. "Quick put him in the infirmary" Kameck said. They both dashed to the castle infirmary which thank god Bowser put in. When the got there they put Lemmy on the operating table. "Okay we need to get rid of these wounds first" Kameck said. "Okay so we are going to stitch the wounds" Ludwig asked. Kameck shook his head "no that's to much magic power and we both aren't masters of restoration…Kammy is, quick go get Kammy!" Kameck commanded which Ludwig complied to. Ludwig ran as quick as he can and bumped into Roy on the way "watch where ya going wizard boy" Roy yelled. "Roy move for a second" Ludwig said Roy didn't move "what's the hurry" Roy asked. Ludwig was getting really flustered "Roy seriously move out the way" Ludwig growled. Roy grabbed Ludwig "not until you tell me what's the matter with you" Roy said. Ludwig got really angry about what Roy was doing and exploded "Roy if you don't put me down I will send you to hell and watch you burn" Ludwig growled. A creeped out Roy dropped Ludwig and made a run for Kammy. "Ludwig ran into her bedroom to see Kammy polishing her scepter. "Kammy Kameck needs you now" Ludwig said as he grabbed and dragged Kameck back to the infirmary. Kameck noticed this and continued. "Kammy I need you to cast close wounds on Lemmy" Kammey agreed and did so, a large circle appeared above Lemmy and lowered down to him and his wounds slowly closes but still left marks. "I only have a little magic left in my scepter then it needs to charge" Kammy said. "Ok now just clear the blood" Kameck said Kammy nodded and swayed her scepter and the blood disappeared. "By the way um what was it oh yeah WHAT HAPPENED" Kammy asked in shock. "We have no idea I found him like this while looking for some Boos" Ludwig said. "Well whatever you do don't tell bowser he will NOT be happy" Kammy said. "Ludwig go get the other Koopalings" Kameck asked. Ludwig nodded and went to the game room where all the Koopalings were at "come to the castle infirmary it's urgent" Ludwig said. They all groaned but followed them back. When the went in and seem Lemmy the gasped and Larry started crying "Lemmy was injured and is currently in a coma we don't know how" Ludwig said. "He is going to be all right" Kameck said. "I bet Mario did this" Morton said. "Yeah and so did that Luigi freak" Wendy said. "Lemmy you will be avenged" Roy said. They all kept talking about how they are going to kill Mario and Luigi went Kameck got their attention. "Ok whatever you do DON'T tell Bowser" they all nodded. "Don't tell me what" a gruff voice said which they all knew to well. Everybody froze and turned around to see Bowser standing there as crossed and tapping his foot against the floor Kameck gulped "your grumpiness". Everyone gulped with them when they seen Bowser face which looked like he was going to make a fire so big the entire castle would be burned down. Everyone was scared at what could happen next with an coma induced Koopaling behind them that was supposed to be grounded. But no one was scared more except for Ludwig Von Koopa, Kammy Koopa, and Kameck Koopa about the fire ball they knew they were going to get tonight.

* * *

**So Bowser caught them next chapter coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**Not Meant to Be A Koopa**

**Chapter 4: Thoughts**

**New Chapter enjoy**

* * *

Bowser stood hands crossed waiting for an answer. Ludwig spoke first "Uh I found Lemmy like this outside the castle" Ludwig said in total dread. Bowser growled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT OUTSIDE HE KNOWS HIS FUCKING ASS WAS GROUNDED" Bowser yelled. Everyone cringed at loudness of his "yes your grouchiness we know but maybe some one attacked him in his room and dragged him outside" Kameck said Bowser huffed "I bet I know exactly who it was" Bowser said. He started breathing fire at no one in particular "MARIO" Bowser said. "Whoa how do you know that it Mario" Ludwig asked. "BECAUSE I DO THATS HOW" Bowser yelled all the Koopalings once again cringed in fear. "Well maybe we should wait until Lemmy wakes up" Kammy suggested. Bowser groaned "and when will that be". Kameck shrugged "I'm thinking in a few weeks". Bowser got up and left the room along with everyone else.

Back in the coma induced head if Lemmy Koopa he was left to wander in his own thoughts. "I wonder if they even found me" Lemmy asked himself then he scoffed "of course they didn't like why would they". Lemmy then started to feel warm and glow blue "huh what is this". Then he suddenly felt a lot better. "Was this really the right answer" Lemmy asked himself.

Back with Bowser and them "well when Lemmy wakes up he will tell us what happened and if it isn't bad he is going into another coma" Bowser demanded then stormed off. All the other Koopalings except Ludwig and Kameck left. "So it will take months for him to awaken" Ludwig asked. "Kameck nodded "sadly and I'm not even sure if he is going to wake up we can just hope" Kameck said. Ludwig sighed and walked into his room.

Lemmy called for Rosalina but she wasn't coming "Rosalina please come I need to ask you something" still no answer. Lemmy groaned "ugh this is so frustrating why couldn't I just die like how I wanted to". Lemmy started to walk in circles "so damn useless". Lemmy then started to ponder on his first question "but what if they did find me does that mean they actually care" Lemmy asked himself.

Lemmy sighed "but what if I'm still outside then that's good but at the same time it's bad…some how" Lemmy sighed and dropped to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Lemmy yelled to himself. Lemmy started to think about himself as a child before they fought Mario on a daily basis. He would always play with his brother Iggy but know its obvious Iggy hates him. Not just Iggy so does everyone else they all think he is weak and useless and they weren't wrong Lemmy did feel like he was weak and useless thats all he thought about. It's funny because Lemmy realized he just walked without his ball "hey how did I walk without my ball" Lemmy asked himself.

Then Rosalina's ball if light appeared in front of him. "Hello Lemmy so I see you have been thinking hard" Rosalina said with a smile. "Yeah I have hey how come I can walk" Lemmy asked. Rosalina giggled at his silliness. "Because it's your head and your thinking yourself to walk" Rosalina answered. Lemmy felt dumb "oh". "So what have you been thinking about I bet its Iggy" Rosalina asked Lemmy was really confused she is a witch. "Actually yeah he is my brother Iggy he made fun of me too…I thought he was my friend" Lemmy said gloomily as he let a tear slide down his face. "Or maybe Iggy and the rest of them haven't seen your true purpose" Rosalina said. There it was again my true purpose "well can you tell me what it is" Lemmy asked. Rosalina shook her head "nope sorry" Lemmy was shocked "why not" Lemmy whined. "Because it's your purpose you have to figure it out" Rosalina said. Lemmy groaned "just believe Lemmy just believe" Rosalina said. She then turned back into her ball if light and blew off somewhere. Lemmy thought long and hard "My true purpose".

All the Koopalings were worried to their heart about what happened even Roy. Though no one knows what happened or how it happened they just knew that it happened. Ludwig was hit the hardest being the one who found Lemmy. "Ludwig are you alright" Ludwig jumped at the sudden sentence. He turned to see Larry standing at the door. "Don't scare me like that and yeah I'm fine-ish" Ludwig said. Larry frowned "Lemmy is gonna be alright okay it's not your fault it's Mario's" Larry said Ludwig just nodded in response. "Also Bowser said we might plan an attack on the mushroom kingdom not were we kidnap but you know when we…kill…people" Larry said awkwardly. Ludwig nodded "typical Bowser" Ludwig said Larry laughed and ran off. Now Iggy was taking this hard to Lemmy is hurt his own brother possibly by Mario. "I'm such a traitor I said all that mean stuff about my own brother and even took his only way of walking then lied about it" Iggy said to himself. Iggy let a tear fall out his eye "what is wrong with me" Iggy asked no one in particular. "It's my fault isn't it I caused Lemmy to do this…Mario did…gah I'm so confused" Iggy said to himself. "Is it because of maybe us or something like the way we treat him it sounds like it is but there is no way he could have heard us right" Iggy whispered to himself.

* * *

**Well that's it did you enjoy because I did. Make sure to check my bio to see what I'm working on as in when I'm working on something or when I'm about to update or when a new story is coming thats a good place to stay updated. Any thanks for reading chapter 5 coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

**Not Meat to Be A Koopa**

**Chapter 5: Realization**

**New Chapter I hope you all like it**

* * *

Lemmy thought really hard about his purpose but couldn't figure it out his mind then changed to Ludwig. He was heir to the Koopa throne and Roy was definitely jealous of it. Wendy was alright so was Larry and Junior. Iggy Lemmy liked Iggy as a friend and a brother though he did talk about him.

The Rosalina's ball if light came and there appeared Rosalina. "Lemmy you were so close with your purpose it has to do with your father, Roy, and Ludwig" Lemmy frowned well can you please just tell me and by surprise Rosalina nodded. "I can show you better than I can tell its a week in the future" Rosalina said. We both turned blue and we appeared into the future at a funeral "what is this" Lemmy asked Rosalina frowned "it's your dad's and Ludwig's funeral" Lemmy gasped in shock what happened and he noticed that Roy and himself wasn't their "where is me and Roy" Roaslina frowned. "If I left you like in this future you would have died and Roy is different but showing you is better" Rosalina said glumly. Then then transported to another time period "this is tomorrow" Rosalina said. I seen my self roll passed Roy's room where I stopped and had my ear on the door I did the same and was shocked with what I heard. "I don't understand why Ludwig has to be heir to the throne. Well if I kill Bowser and Ludwig without no one knowing they will make me the king" I gasp there is no way that's true "how come I didn't tell anybody" I asked Rosalina she shook her head "because a day after you died because you attempted to kill yourself again and this time you succeeded" Rosalina said. She then took us back to the present Cosmic Plane. "So my purpose is to protect myself, Ludwig, and my dad" Lemmy asked Rosalina just nodded in response.

Lemmy finally figured it out his purpose was to keep his dad, and Ludwig. "Thanks Rosalina" Lemmy said. "Your welcome but remember that was a week in the future you don't have much time" Rosalina informed Lemmy nodded in agreement "now I'm going to wake you up and tell everyone about Roy" Rosalina commanded. Lemmy nodded "I will". Rosalina snapped and like that he was awoke though his eyes still closed.

Back in the real world Ludwig and Kammy were in the hospital wing. "It shouldn't have token months for him to wake up I thought weeks" Kammy said Ludwig shook his tear stained face "I just hope he wakes up" Ludwig said. Lemmy being able to here opened his eyes though that lasted a second and closed them due to the bright light. Ludwig gasped "I swear I just seen him open his eyes" Ludwig said Kammy shook her head. "Your imagining things" Kammy said.

Lemmy then squinted his eyes and he sat up and groaned in pain with his raspy voice and laid back down. Ludwig and Kammy both seen this gasped. "LEMMY YOUR AWAKE" Ludwig and Kammy said simultaneously. Ludwig gave Lemmy a soft hug careful not to hurt him. "Lemmy do you feel alright you probably need some water" Kammy said as she went to go get some water "Lemmy what happened you scared us all to death" Ludwig asked but Lemmy ignored he knew he had to tell them what Rosalina showed him the traitor that is Roy.

Kammy then returned with her water for Lemmy and gave it to him. "Drink slowly Lemmy it is good to reintroduce food and water slowly" Kammy said and Lemmy did as he was told and drank slowly. Eventually he was done but his voice was still a bit sore. "How long…h-h-have I been o-o-out " Lemmy asked and Kammy and Ludwig both froze Lemmy pondered why they froze "uh eight months" Lemmy was extremely shocked it felt like two days. Lemmy nodded though that was short lived; his neck was strained. Lemmy groaned again in pain. "Don't move too much Lemmy you'll hurt yourself and also Lemmy what happened" Lemmy sighed he know he had to answer eventually "no wait actually let me get everyone first then you can say it" Ludwig commanded Lemmy was terrified he had to explain to everyone plus his father why he had attempted suicide. Lemmy felt like he had to throw up "I'm gonna h-hurl" Lemmy said and Kammy, and Ludwig's widened and Kammy ran and grabbed a waste bucket and put it in front of Lemmy's snout. He vomited into the bucket.

When Lemmy was down Kammy threw the entire bucket down Bowser's trash chute. "I'm going to get the others and let them know that you awoke so then you can tell them why you did this" Ludwig said then ran off to warn the others. Lemmy knew he had to tell them about Roy and he needed to do it fast.

After a while all the Koopalings plus Bowser and Junior stood before him in the hospital wing. Lemmy was trembling in fear especially at bowser Ludwig noticed and gave nodded at him Lemmy sighed. "I wasn't a-attacked or anyt-thing…I did it myself…y-you all always pick on me because I can't fight…i-i-I was alone with my thoughts and they became d-dark and t-twisted and I just did it" Lemmy wailed and he began to cry. The rest stood there shocked and and confused with nothing to say they all left except Bowser and Kammy. "Uh Kammy can I speak to Lemmy…alone" Bowser asked Kammy nodded and left the room leaving Bowser and Lemmy alone. "Son…is this true" Bowser asked comfortingly Lemmy nodded. Bowser stood their staring at his crying son he knew it was true everyone picked on him but Bowser took it the worst. His own son his own flesh and blood. "What is wrong with me" Bowser whispered. He gave Lemmy a much need soft hug. "I have never been the father I should have been Im terribly sorry Lemmy please I ask you for your forgiveness" Bowser pleaded. Lemmy for the first time smiled at his father "I forgive you king dad I love you" Lemmy said as he hugged his father who hugged back "I love you too son".

* * *

**Well that Bowser and Lemmy talk was sweet so new chapter soon this story's end is coming near in 2-4 chapters**.


	6. Chapter 6: Roy Problems

**Not Meant to Be A Koopa**

**Chapter 6: Roy Problems**

**New chapter please enjoy it!**

* * *

Once Bowser and Lemmy had their moment Bowser left the room.

"I have to tell someone about Roy…but who is gonna believe me" Lemmy said aloud to himself.

Little did he know that Ludwig was listening.

"What about Roy" Ludwig asked walking up to Lemmy.

Lemmy froze.

He was terrified to tell Someone they would probably think he was crazy.

"Uh nothing it w-w-was…nothing" Lemmy stuttered.

Ludwig shook his head "no it isn't"

Ludwig is such a pest.

"Fine it's not but nobody would believe me" Lemmy said glumly.

Ludwig shook his head "we also didn't believe you would try to kill yourself"

Lemmy slowly nodded still in some pain realizing Ludwig was right.

"Ok fine but don't tell anyone…" Lemmy said but stopped himself.

Ludwig nodded "hey Lemmy after everything you've been through I won't tell anyone anything" Ludwig proclaimed.

Lemmy sighed heavily "Well…um…how can I put this not scary for you…I'm just gonna say it…Roy is trying to kill you and Bowser"

Ludwig gasped silently he was thinking that what was Lemmy talking about real.

It couldn't be he was joking right Ludwig said to himself.

"Wait how do you know" Ludwig asked.

"We'll while I was knocked out I-I was in a place I think it was called the Cosmic Plane or something-" Lemmy said but Ludwig jumped in.

"Cosmic Plane…I heard of that place before…did you speak to a girl name Rosalina" Ludwig asked.

Lemmy nodded slowly "she is the one who told me about Roy"

Ludwig gasped out loud and looked scared I even saw a tear come out his eye.

"Then it must be true…we need to warn people NOW" Ludwig commanded.

Little did they now that Roy was listening and heard the whole thing.

He ran from the door and waited for Ludwig to run out and When he did Roy step in the room with a devious look in his crazy eye.

Lemmy saw this and was frightened for his life.

Roy shut the door and locked it "So ya dumbass found out what I was planning…its sad that you finally become useful to others" Roy sneered.

Lemmy still shaking yelled at Roy…which hurt "your a mean bully who doesn't deserve anything"

Roy walked to him and grabbed him by his neck choking him.

"You little bitch…you'll pay for that" Roy sneered.

Roy put Lemmy pack onto the bed.

"You ain't about to ruin my plan…not a pip squeak like you" Roy said and left the room.

With that Ludwig came back.

"Ok Bowser doesn't believe me, he thinks I'm crazy" Ludwig.

"Well how are we supposed to tell him" Lemmy said.

"I don't know" Ludwig said.

Lemmy thought long and hard but Ludwig spoke again.

"Maybe I should tell him about Rosalina" Ludwig suggested.

Lemmy opened his mouth in shock "why didn't you tell him about Rosalina" Lemmy asked.

"I don't know too much pressure" Ludwig exclaimed.

Lemmy sighed "go tell him".

Ludwig nodded and headed to Bowser.

"King dad king dad I have proof that what I said was true" Ludwig informed.

Bowser sighed, pinched his snout and shook his head "then what it is".

"Remember the Cosmic Plane…well when Lemmy was unconscious he was there and Rosalina said it must be true" Ludwig informed.

Bowser knew about Rosalina and if she said it then it must be true.

"So Ludwig that means Roy is really trying to…to" Bowser stuttered but Ludwig nodded answering his question.

"WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING" They both yelled simultaneously.

Then they heard Lemmy scream "HELP ME" Lemmy yelled.

With that Bowser and Ludwig all ran toward the hospital infirmary.

But they were to late Lemmy was gone.

Iggy, Larry, Morton, and Junior who were playing the Wii U heard Lemmy scream.

Along with Wendy who was texting.

With that they all stopped and dropped what they were doing and ran to the hospital infirmary.

They arrived to see Bowser and Ludwig standing there mouth wide open.

"What happened" Larry asked confused and scared.

"It's Roy he is trying to kill me and Ludwig we need to do something" Bowser informed.

Everybody gasped in shock and fear.

"What why" Wendy asked tearing up.

"He wants to be king and since I am already king if I die then Ludwig will become king but if he is dead the Roy is king" Bowser informed.

"Well what are we gonna do" Iggy asked.

They all sat and thought long and hard until Ludwig spoke.

"I have an idea" and with that Ludwig proceeded to whisper the plan in their ears.

Ludwig left to tell dad about Rosalina.

"I hope they are gonna be okay" Lemmy said to himself.

"Don't worry about 'em" Roy said suddenly standing in the doorway.

A weak Lemmy could never be able to escape him.

"Because you're going down first" and with that Roy charged at Lemmy harshly grabbing him.

Lemmy started yelping and screaming in pain until he finally mustered out a loud "HELP ME" which really hurt a lot.

But it was to late Roy soon escape the castle with Lemmy in his grip.

Roy then took them to a familiar area Rock Candy Mines more specifically his castle that was there.

"What are you gonna do to me" Lemmy wailed.

Roy did an evil laugh "thought it was obvious but I forgot YOUR RETARDED" Roy burst into laughter.

"Ok jokes over time to kill you" Roy said as his laughter died down.

He tied Lemmy up in chains and somehow got him to hang upside down above a pit of lava.

Lemmy started screaming and crying for help.

"Oh give it a rest no one will ever find you" Roy said.

Roy did another evil laugh and pushed a lever which made the chain slowly lower towards the lava.

"Man why the hell did I get the slow one" Roy said.

* * *

**Wow heavy chapter but guess what. THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! That's right this story will be complete soon. I will then start writing Escape From Shifty Boo mansion. Also school is starting soon so updates will become less often (2-4 weeks). Thanks for reading.**


End file.
